Kryptonite
by Sataie
Summary: Hisoka hat das gefühl, dass auch er nicht damit klar kommen kann, wenn Tsuzuki leidet (genau wie tatsumi). doch das gerade aus diesem Verhalten, dass er dann Tsuzuki gegenüber an den Tag legt noch mehr Leid entstehen kann, das sieht er erst gar nicht...


Meine erste FF zu Yami no Matsuei ist eine Songfic, schon komisch. Also bei dem Lied handelt es sich um ‚Kryptonite' von 3doorsdown, was meiner Meinung nach absolut zu Tsuzuki passt. *seufzt* er macht sich vorwürfe und ihm scheint teilweise alles egal zu sein und doch ist er derjenige, der dem anderen helfen kann….

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch:

_ _ _

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do  
  
"Hisoka, hast du zufällig die Kopien aus dem Büro mitgebracht?"

"Baka, du hast sie doch nicht etwas schon wieder liegen lassen und das an Sylvester." Hisoka drehte sich langsam um und schaute seinem Partner tief in die Augen. „Mit dir ist echt nichts anzufangen." Schulterzuckend verließ er das Hotelzimmer, dass sich die beiden Todesengel teilten und schritt den verlassenen Gang entlang. Keine Menschenseele war hier, kein Wunder, denn sie hatten wieder einmal in einem der billigsten Absteigen des Ortes übernachten müssen.

Es war jedes Mal das selbe, dachte Hisoka resignierend. Wurden sie gemeinsam auf einen Fall angesetzt um die Seele eines merkwürdigerweise noch nicht Verstorbenen ins jenseits vorzuladen, kamen sie irgendwann an den Punkt an dem er es einfach nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

Tsuzuki war einfach zu andere, wollte er jedes Mal denken, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Doch wenn er sich dann an dessen niedergeschlagenen Blick erinnerte, den dieser zu gern aufzusetzen pflegte, dann konnte er ihm einfach gar nicht böse sein. Aber Tsuzuki musste doch schließlich merken, wenn er sich falsch verhielt – und so floh Hisoka in die Nacht hinaus.

Er würde wie immer die Nacht in einer Bar verbringen, die ununterbrochen geöffnet hatte. Und dann würde er seinen Partner am nächsten Morgen wecken und ihm erklären, warum er dieses Mal gegangen war.

Der Regen fiel in langen Bindfäden auf das Straßenpflaster, als Hisoka die Kneipe wieder verließ. In all dem bedrückenden Zigarettendunst hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Menschen hatten gefeiert und gelacht, sie waren so laut und aufdringlich gewesen.

Seine Augen brannten schmerzhaft und er fühlte sich so müde wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Dass es regnete merkte er kaum als er ziellos durch die Stadt irrte. Er machte sich keinerlei Gedanken um ihren Fall, das wunderte ihn, aber es ging einfach nicht. Jedes Mal wenn er auch nur wagte daran zu denken, erhob sich eine schwere Mauer in seinem Kopf, die ihn davon abhielt.

Es war wie verhext.

Ausserdem war es nass. Er hätte sich nicht mit Tsuzuki streiten sollen, jedenfalls nicht an einem Tag an dem es sowieso schon die ganze Zeit nach Regen gerochen hatte.

Seine Gedanken verschwammen.

Als sie sich wieder entwirren ließen stand er am Meer, die Wellen schlugen an den Strand und der Wind wehte, als wollte er die Welt verschlingen, es war ein Tosen und Heulen wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte.

Wieso war er ans Meer gegangen?

Aber irgendwie drang die Schönheit des Wassers doch zu ihm durch, als er die Ruhe war nahm, die er gesucht hatte. Im Regen hatte er sie nicht gefunden und so spülte sie ihm das Meer ganz allmählich vor die Füße. Welle für Welle, immer wieder im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, der sich von nichts und niemandem stören ließ.

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don?t mind what happens now and then  
As long as you?ll be my friend at the end  
  


"Du erkältest dich noch, wenn du weiter so ihm Regen stehst."

Einfache Worte, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen schießen ließen.

„Tsuzuki…" Es war so schwer, die Tränen wollte ausbrechen, sie wollten sich den Weg über seine weichen Wangen suchen und ihn gänzlich in Trauer versinken lassen. Doch noch wollte Hisoka nicht weinen.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Partner direkt vor sich stehen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er vor ihn getreten war, er musste die ganze Zeit durch ihn durch geblickt haben. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick nach oben wandern. Er trug den gleichen Mantel wie sonst auch, seine Hand umklammerte einen Regenschirm so fest, dass seine Knochen hervortraten und sein Gesicht.

Sein Gesicht war bleich und Tränen überströmt.

Und nun ließ sich auf seinem Gesicht eine drängende Wärme nieder, seine Tränen, die sich beim Anblick Tsuzukis Augen nicht mehr aufhalten ließen.

Hisoka fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie, er wollte aufhören zu weinen, stark sein.

Er wollte Tsuzuki den Schirm aus der Hand nehmen und ihn trösten.

Er wollte, er wäre nie fort gelaufen.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich bei dir bleiben darf…" flüsterte Tsuzuki mit gebrochener Stimme.

Warum war es so schwer seine Gefühle auszusprechen? Er konnte Tatsumi verstehen, denn auch er konnte Tsuzuki nicht leiden sehen. Lag es daran, dass Tsuzuki ein Spiegelbild seiner Selbst zu sein schien.

Es war erschreckend.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
  
"Kennst du das? Tsusuki? Wenn man um jeden Preis verhindern möchte, dass derjenige, der einem am meisten bedeutet, leiden muss oder traurig ist? 

Ich bin schwach, ich kann noch nicht einmal für mich selbst sorgen. Immer bin ich auf andere angewiesen gewesen, mein ganzes Leben lang und ich weiß, es wird auch immer so bleiben. Doch du hast mir gezeigt, dass auch ich meinen Teil leisten kann. Darauf bin ich stolz, ein wenig jedenfalls.

Doch sobald ich merke, dass es dir schlecht geht, weiß ich nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll!"

Hisoka merkte, dass sich seine Stimme zu überschlagen begann, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, jetzt, mit diesen Augen vor sich, konnte er reden. Es war schwer doch es ging, denn er hasste diese Tränen, die Tsuzuki so unendlich gebrechlich wirken ließen.

„Ich laufe weg, vor meiner eigenen Schwäche, ich denke an dich. Die ganze Zeit über möchte ich, dass es dir gut geht! Selbst wenn ich dich einen unverbesserliches Idioten halte, will ich bei dir bleiben und dir zeigen, dass du es auch anders kannst."

Er riss seinen Blick von dem Stein zu seinen Füßen los und schaute Tsuzuki genau ins Gesicht.  
  


You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground  
  
"Tsuzuki, ich weiß genau, dass du immer noch darunter leidest, was mir zugestoßen ist. Doch ich bitte dich, mach dir keine Vorwürfe und sorge dich nicht zu sehr. Du hast mich gerettet so wie ich dich, wenn ich schwach bin, dann bist du bereit mcih zurückzuholen und ich weiß dass du mich immer verteidigen wirst, weil du dir Vorwürfe machst. Doch ich möchte nicht, dass du dich dazu verpflichtest fühlst, das zu tun.

Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich schon längst ein zweites Mal gestorben, ich wäre an all den Dingen zerbrochen, die geschehen sind. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst hätte ich nie die Freude empfunden, die ich mir dir haben darf. Du hast mir gezeigt was es bedeutet zu leben. Du hast mir einen Boden unter den Füßen zurückgegeben, den ich selbst nie gesehen hab!"

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I?m alive and well,  
Will you be there holding my hand  
I?ll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
  


"Du wirst immer derjenige sein, bei dem ich bleiben möchte, du hast dir meine Seele zu Eigen gemacht, indem du du für mich bist.

Ich sage es noch einmal, selbst wenn wir uns streiten, ich möchte, dass du immer bei mir bleibst," flüsterte er leise, bevor er haltlos zu schluchzen anfing.

Und während ihm der Regenschirm endgültig aus dem nassen Händen glitt, spürte er wie Tsuzuki den Körper seines Partners ohne jegliche Mühe an sich drückte.

Tsuzuki war warm, so warm, dass ihm die eigene Kälte wieder auffiel. Er zitterte am ganzen Köper.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben," flüsterte Tsuzuki, sein heißer Atem strich an Hisokas Hals entlang. „Ich bleibe für immer bei dir." Denn nur wir beide können uns gegenseitig unsere Wunden lecken, egal wie sehr wir uns immer und immer wieder verletzen. Niemand sonst kann uns dabei helfen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Schicksal ist…"

Während sie den Strand langsam zurückgingen hörte es auf zu regnen. Hisoka hatte beide Hände in den Taschen vergraben und ging einige Schritte hinter seinem Partner, der seine Hände wiederum hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte.

Er dachte gerade darüber nach, wie er sich nach seinem Gefühlsausbruch am besten wieder an Tsuzuki herantrauen sollte, als er einen kleinen Zettel bemerkte, der sich aus Tsuzukis Faust löste und auf das Meer zu flog.

Das war doch schon einmal eine Gelegenheit.

„Ähm, Tsuzuki, dein Zettel, er ist…"

„Weggeflogen." Tsuzuki drehte sich um, ein Lächeln zierte seine schmalen Lippen. „Frohes Neues, Hisoka!"

Verdutzt schaute er seinen Partner an. „Aber dein Zettel…"

„Ach, das war nur mein Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr. Ich brauche den Zettel nicht mehr, denke ich, ich werde es schon so schaffen. Auch ohne Zettel."

„Du, was hast du dir denn gewünscht…?" fragte er zögerlich, denn er selbst hatte keinen Vorsatz gefasst, wofür er sich nun irgendwie ein Bisschen schämt.

„Was ich mir gewünscht habe?" Sein Lächeln würde zu einem unbeschwerten Lachen „Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass ich nicht immer so ein Idiot bin."

Und das erste Mal im neuen Jahr spürte Hisoka wieder seine heißen Tränen die Wangen hinab fließen und das erste Mal in diesem Jahr war da jemand, der ihn tröstete.

Tsuzuki würde immer bei ihm bleiben.

_ _ _

na was meint ihr? Kann sein, dass einige merkwürdige Formulierungen und Unstimmigkeiten in den Sätzen darin sind, aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das (bin müde und hab irgendwie nen ziemlich Kopfschmerz, der mich plagt… Es ist Nacht und ich höre Eden in Dauerschleife…..

Schöne Grüße Sataie/Hermes-chan


End file.
